Time Warp
by Pandora's Maknae
Summary: Lloyd is in Altamira for a reunion with his friends from the World Regeneration Journey when something strange happens to him along with Zelos and Genis. Title might change later.


I posted this awhile ago, I never updated it. Sorry. I might be updating it more often now though. I re-read this chapter and fix all of the typos I found in it. Hope it's better now. Don't read this story if you haven't beaten the game, but seriously. What the hell are you doing reading fanfictions about ToS if you haven't beaten the game yet?

I don't own Tales of Symphonia, Namco does.

* * *

Wind was blowing against Lloyd's skin as he flew towards Altamira using his angel wings. The World Regeneration Journey took place about a year ago, and everyone had split up to do various things in the newly unified world. Raine and Genis had gone on a journey to stop discrimination against half-elves. Collette went back to Iselia where she became the new head priestess. Even though Cruxis used the Church of Martel as a cover story it still held strong to this date. Regal had gone back to Altamira to run his company again. Presea went back to Ozette in hopes of rebuilding her home town. Sheena left to go back to Mizuho as the new chief. Zelos went back to Meltokio to try and live a normal life with his sister, Seles, without having the burden of being the chosen. Yuan, soon after the unification, disbanded the Renegades and disappeared no one from the group has heard from him since. Kratos was still on Derris Karlan floating around in space. And Lloyd himself was trying to fulfill his promise to his father by getting rid of all of the exspheres on the new world of Aselia.

Recently Regal had sent everyone, minus Yuan and Kratos, invitations for a reunion of sorts at Altamira. When Lloyd had gotten the letter, he quickly agreed to come, excited to see most of his friends again. So now here he was flying over the ocean about two hours away from reaching Altamira. The sun was starting to set, painting an array of colors on the ocean and sky.

Lloyd closed his eyes as a gust of wind hit from the side, and started to think about some of the things that has happened to him over the past year. Many people had been reluctant to part with their exspheres, some had even put up a fight…nothing he couldn't handle but he wanted to avoid that. He had convinced the King to get rid of the exspheres that ran the Tethe'allen Bridge, it was rather easy once he found out what they were made of.

Lloyd spent the next two hours reminiscing and landed in a field in front of Altamira to put away his wings. It was around ten at night when he walked up to the entrance, and a full moon was lighting up the sky. He walked up to the hotel silently, wondering if anyone else was here already besides Regal. The inside of the build was as quiet as it was outside, he would have been seriously freaked out if he didn't know that Altamira was usually like this at night, besides the casino of course.

"Hello, welcome to Altamira do you have a reservation?" the woman at the check-in desk asked while yawning, obviously tired.

"Yep, it should be under Lloyd Irving." Lloyd replied not sounding any better than the woman standing in front of him.

"Irving, Irving…hmm…ah here it is." The woman pulled out a key from the desk and handed it to Lloyd. "Your room is on the fifth floor enjoy your stay."

"Thanks." Grabbing the key from the women, he shuffled off towards the elevators. Once he was on the fifth floor he started stumbling down the hall looking for his room.

After almost falling flat on his face a couple of times from tripping on a rug in his exhausted state, he finally reached the door with his room number on it. Lloyd put the key into the lock and pushed the door open. It looked exactly the same as all the rooms in the hotel, large and luxurious. He threw his bag down on the couch and sat down one the edge of his bed. He took off his boots and then pulled off his suspender. Soon he was only in his black undershirt and pants. He climbed under the covers on the bed, and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

-----

"-oyd." A young voice rang inside of his head, it sounded far away. Lloyd just dismissed it as his imagination.

"Lloyd." It sounded closer this time, he thought it was someone in the hall and continued to ignore it.

"Damn it, Lloyd wake up! Or I'll use Aqua Edge on you!" Hmm, the voice sounded familiar and extremely close now, unfortunately Lloyd was still pretty out of it and couldn't tell who it was fast enough and quickly forgot about the threat. He just responded by mumbling something incomprehensible and turning onto his side.

"Fine then I hope you like your wake up call." The voice snickered "Aqua Edge!" A stream of water flew at Lloyd and drenched him.

"Ah! What the hell?!" Lloyd jumped out of his bed and glared at the one who used the spell. Standing in front of him was a certain silver haired half-elf who was leaning against the wall for support from laughing too hard. Anger quickly changed into shock and confusion as he thought of something. Seeing the look on his friends face Genis forced himself to calm down.

"W-what's wrong Lloyd?" he asked Lloyd now able to look at him without bursting out laughing.

"How did you get into my room?"

"Regal told me that you got here last night, during breakfast and gave me a key to your room so I could wake you up." Genis replied while swinging the key around on his finger.

"How did he know that? Did he see me walk into town or something? And how did he get a key?" Lloyd asked obliviously, Genis just stared.

"Don't tell me you forgot he owns the place."

"Oh yeah," He laughed nervously "guess I did forget…how'd I do that?" Lloyd rubbed the back of his neck "…Anyways since you got the key at breakfast, I'm guessing I missed it? What time is it?" Lloyd picked up his jacket and pulled it over his now wet undershirt.

"Oh 'round lunch time" he continued ignoring the shocked look on his friends face as he was putting on his boots. "Everyone else is here, so come on and hurry up before Raine comes here looking for the both of us."

"Right don't need that do we? Anyways I'm ready to go, where are we headin'?"

"To the beach." Genis replied walking towards the door with Lloyd following behind.

-----

"Bud!!" The two teenagers were now on the beach, and were walking towards where the group was supposed to be when they heard the yell.

"Zelos?" They both said in unison, turning their heads toward the yell. All Lloyd saw was a pink blur before he was tackled by it.

"I missed you Bud!" Zelos wailed while clinging onto Lloyd.

"Err… I missed you too, now… GET OFF!" He exclaimed while shoving the ex-chosen off of him.

"Aww Bud!" Zelos whined while getting up off the sand, and crossing his arm with a pout "That hurts! Here I am just wanting a hug from my best bud, but he just shoves me off of him. How heartless."

"Leave him alone Zelos." Came familiar voice of Sheena as the rest of the group stood behind her.

"Ooo, are you getting jealous my voluptuous hunny? Don't worry there's plenty of me to go around." he spread his arms around to emphasize his point.

"…Don't make me smack you." came the blunt reply as she walked by the pervert and made her way towards Lloyd. "Hey Lloyd," she smiled at him "Hope the idiot didn't bother you too much."

"Hey!" Zelos yelled indignantly from behind her, and everyone started to laugh at him.

"Not anymore than he usually does, anyways is there any food around I'm starving." Lloyd asked after calming down.

"Typical the first thing he asks about is food." Raine sighed while walking up besides Sheena "I see you haven't changed much then Lloyd, and yes it's over there by the chairs." Raine pointed to a bunch of chairs set up by the rocks, and a red blur flew past her towards it.

"Yeah okay then, thanks for waiting for us!" Genis yelled sarcastically to Lloyd who was already eating a plate of ribs. Everyone else just shook their head in exasperation while heading back towards the chairs. Besides Collette who just giggled and decided to be different by choosing to skip back. Everyone spent the rest of the day laughing and catching up with each other with events from the past year. Lloyd was about to start on his third plate of ribs until Zelos dragged him away from the group toward the rocks. Genis noticed this and decided to follow them.

"What gives Zelos? Where are you taking me?" Lloyd asked him annoyed because he was literally being dragged by his scarves.

"Yeah, what are you gonna do to do to him?" Genis asked eagerly with an evil glint in his eyes.

"I'm not gonna do anything to him…eh right now. I just wanna show him a weird stone I found earlier and since Lloyd was raised by a dwarf I'm guessing he'll know what it is" Zelos looked over his shoulder and smirked at Genis "But don't tell Her Highness about it. We don't need her destroying it in an attempt to 'study' it m'kay?"

"Don't call my sister that!" Genis snapped but Zelos just waved him off with a "Whatever."

"Don't I get any say in this?!" Lloyd grumbled, looking up at Zelos who shook his head 'no' "Can I at least walk, its not like I'm gonna run off or anything."

"Fine, we're here anyways." Zelos replied while letting go of Lloyd "Its that giant blue rock that's just sitting around over there." He pointed to a bright blue stone that looked like it was glowing, it looked like someone had polished it at one point too. "So do you know what it is Bud?"

"I…have no clue" He replied getting off the ground while staring at the strange stone.

"Heh, I'm not surprised" Genis taunted with a smirk, then frowned "I wonder why no one has noticed this before."

"Dunno," Zelos shrugged "…But I bet we could make lots of gald from it!" Zelos turned around to face both of the younger boys. "Come on you two! Lets take it back to the beach with us!" Zelos started to walk off towards the stone, Lloyd just shrugged and followed him.

"Weren't you the one to say keep it away from Raine?" Genis sighed as the two ignored him "Never mind, the idiot probably forgot already." Genis mumbled to himself while following both of them.

"Hey! I heard that you little twerp" Zelos glared at the mage "Just help us carry this rock without all the little smart ass comments."

"Fine."

"Okay we'll pick it up on three." Lloyd told them while grabbing part of the stone the other two nodded then copied what Lloyd was doing. No one noticed, but the stone started to glow brighter.

"One," Their exspheres started to glow also.

"Two," The stone was heating up and was turning white but they weren't paying attention.

"Th-,"He was cut off by a bright light that suddenly engulfed the three of them. When the light faded all traces that they had been there had disappeared the only thing that was left behind was that strange stone, which had now faded into a dull grey.

-----

"-ree," Lloyd finished before passing out. The last thing he heard was a woman's voice ask.

"Hey are you three alright!?"

* * *

Okay, what did you think. Review are always appreciated! ^^


End file.
